valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tyrean/A Little Rant Before Going on Hiatus :3
Okay so hi guys! I've been playing VC for quite some time and yeah like alot of people I'm extremely disappointed with the new update so uhm just hear me out will ya? I promise it won't be boring :3 Okay so for starters we have this new feature Witch Gate. Yeap pretty nepat huh? We will be able to get more OP GSR?GUR cards :D oh oh and past AWs too :D NO! I mean, 7 vits per step? What's up with that seriously nubee. This is worse than Sulis event, and people have been complaining about that for ages. I know that there's an option of ignoring it, but hello, there's also an option of ignoring the high vit area that has Sulis, but yet still people are complaning. Okay so, hmmm you might say that we don't need the GSR/GUR cards that requires us to go into the witch gate to build a strong FAW team, but huh the same thing applies to Sulis. We don't need the Ranking Rewards. don't we? Thing is, free players like us have been used to grinding hard to get what we want instead of cashing, and suddenly we're faced with this dilemma of choosing to use up our swords and shoes extremely quickly or cash. And by extremely quickly I mean something like 30+ shoes AND swords EACH in a day without even realizing it -_- We've been ranking for the past few events, playing multiple hours a day while studying (at least for me) and suddenly we're expected to stop grinding so much or pay? Please nubee no. VC is a place that I have found that allows me to kill so much time that I have on my hands and now you're taking it away from me? Screw you. (and before you go on and on about me spending too much time on VC so I have nothing accomplished in life I just want to tell you that I'm only 17 years old and I have been on a scholarship since I was 15 and studying in a foreign land without my family) Which brings me to a related point: FAW needing BP. Uhm, yeah same thing. Used to griding all day on free FAW, now needing BP. Again, screw you nubee. Speaking of FAW, now that the 10x/15x cards give extra points, it becomes even harder for free players to rank. Although not entirely impossible (I was ranked 210-ish the first few days of the Infernal Hades' event without really using too many swords. Would've continued ranking if my phone hasn't died on me and requires repairing -_-), it really puts a damper on our gaming experience, since now we'll be constantly be torn between whether to spam more swords today? Or just leave the points as is. Free players like me tend to be more stingy with swords/shoes, since hello we work hard for them and there's a limited supply of them for us. I mean, we take pride in the fact that we managed to accumulate 99+ of each without spending a single dime, and to deplete that stash so quickly, let's just say that it's...uhm, for lack of a better word, agonizing. Which brings me to the current event. With Witch Gate consuming so many swords and shoes, FAW costing BP, nubee decided to drop us another Limited Enemy. Nubee, WHERE IS OUR HALF VITALITY? Anyone here remember the days when nubee will decrease the vitality needed per step by half whenever there's an LE? Yeah, this is a perfect example of how greedy nubee has become. Isn't the summons giving you enough money? And the 10x/15x cards too, since the demand for them has gone up after the points bonus has been implemented. Now you still want to get more through LE. 7/8 vit per step my lord. And we're not even guaranteed an LE unlike Sulis (which is pretty much a guaranteed encounter unless your luck is bad). Back to awakening. Honestly I don't mind this new feature. In fact, I think it is cool that cashers get this extra bonus of having GUR cards. BUT nubee can you not make them so OP? Atk 450% Up/20%? With 20k+ soldiers? C'MON. Either of them is OP enough but you just have to lump them together -_- OH OH AND DID I MENTION THE 40k+ ATK/DEF CAP? Seriously nubee. You just HAVE to make them WAYYYYYY stronger than what us free players can EVER get. Yes this doesn't affect our FAW killing (I can kill a FAW in 15 seconds on average, give or take 2-3 seconds) but it still makes us feel...i dont know...inferior. Yes we ARE inferior since we don't give them money, but to make us feel THIS bad? I really don't think it's necessary. So yeah that's about it I think. I have to let it out cuz I just feel so enraged at this new update. I was hoping for one that gives cash players some perks and free players a chance to compete with them, but actually it just tilts the WHOLE game in the cashers favour. So since I'm going on an indefinitely hiatus, I just want to say that I'm not going to care about the game for quite some time, and good luck to those free players who want to continue with the game and may the odds of RNG be ever in your favour. Lastly, just to show off, my most used FAW killing team with a 95%+ kill rate :D: Peace out~ Category:Blog posts